


What Makes a Man?

by sunshineandseamonsters



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Preg!Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineandseamonsters/pseuds/sunshineandseamonsters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>What makes a man walk away from his mind?</i>
  <br/>
  <i>I think I know</i>
  <br/>
  <i>I think I might know</i>
</p><p> </p><p> <br/>A story in which a man almost loses his mind and his heart. A narrative in parts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1: In Which a Heart Breaks

**Author's Note:**

> Partially inspired by "What Makes a Man?" by City and Colour as well as the people on tumblr who wanted a Storybrooke!AU and a pregnancy fic. 
> 
> Special thanks to both thatfilmgirl and asailoratheart who helped a sista out with both plotting and beta-ing. I love both of you for putting up with me and my raggety fic. 
> 
> So without further ado...

Seeing her walk around Storybrooke with that swollen belly of hers never ceased to make him seethe. He couldn’t stand to see that she had moved far from those few passionate days they’d spent. It was killing him. He could still remember the softness of her skin. The floral way she smelled. Her little gasps as he…

Killian gritted his teeth.

He was at Granny’s again sitting in the small booth in the back that provided both the privacy he required and a direct view of the front door.

It was pathetic he was now reduced to acting like a lovesick idiot.

It had been long and insufferable months since she left, after the night he had decided to tell things he didn’t even think he would ever say to her. She left him a note. A _bloody_ note telling him that she had to go and speak to someone. Of course she meant that prince of hers, Philip.

Killian took the last sip of the lukewarm coffee sitting in front of him, taking another glance at the door. She still hadn’t come. He glanced down at his watch. It was nearly 2 in the afternoon and she still hadn’t come to Granny’s as usual.

He _had_ to stop this.

When she left to go on a spontaneous three month trip to Boston to visit that spineless boy and came back with a small bump, Killian had been ready to give up, to go on a ship and sail away and never come back. With the curse finally gone, and people moving around in this new world, he finally had the freedom and yet, he couldn’t leave her there all alone. 

Smee had told him of a rumor going around the town that Aurora had gone to Boston to reconcile with her prince only to find him engaged to the woman who had protected her in the Enchanted Forest. A woman she counted as a friend. It was a cruel twist of fate and he couldn’t leave her to suffer alone. So he would suffer with her in silence.

“You alright there, Hook?”

Granny herself had come from the kitchen to check on him. Ever since Aurora had left him, the entire town treated him like a charity case. Emma no longer traded barbs with him over drinks. Belle had kept Rumple away from him. David gave him pitying looks when he thought he wasn’t looking. Snow, the woman who hated his influence on his best friend had given him a hug. _Twice_

And now Granny and Red supplied Killian with free coffee and a table from one to three as he waited to see a glimpse of his woman.

His woman. No poncey prince would ever change that if he could help it.

“I’m waiting…”

Killian rolled his eyes. Before all of this happened, no one cared about Captain Hook. Now it was all “Killian, do you need anything?” “How are you doing, Mr. Jones?” “You know women, Hook…”

The man regretted it the moment he said it. Hook made sure of that.

“I’m fine, ma’am. Just tired.” He rubbed at his eyes. “It’s just been a long day…”

“I bet it has,” She smiled softly as she refilled his coffee mug, ”you didn’t even notice her walk in…”

Startled, Killian jolted up in his seat and looked around the small diner and there she was sitting her usual table with Belle right by the window. They were laughing at something Ruby had said as she came to the table with their usual iced teas.

“By God you’re big, princess!”

Aurora beamed.

Killian never believed pregnant women glowed. It was a lie made up by husbands to make their wives feel better about their growing stomachs. Of that he was absolutely certain. But lately, whenever he saw Aurora smile she shined like the sun. Oh God, how he loved her.

She touched her belly softly. “They’re growing big, aren’t they?”

_They? It couldn’t be..._

If that was the case, Killian would relish the moment when he would meet that Philip and gut him for the coward that he was. He fathered her children and he left her. Killian gripped his mug in his good hand so tight he was surprised when it didn’t break. Luckily, Ruby asked the question he was so anxious to have answered. “Whoa, ‘Rora. You’re having more than one?”

“Yes,” Aurora bit her lip the way she always did when she was excited about something, “it runs in the family. My brothers and my grandmother were twins.”

Ruby squealed in delight. “How come nobody knew?!” and the girly chattering began.

Killian looked down at the table top again, fiddling with the silverware in front of him. Granny cleared her throat. Killian looked up at the old woman who took it upon herself to become his surrogate mother these past several months. “What?” He muttered, the fingers tugging at his prosthetic hand, trying to keep himself from glancing over at her from the corner of his eye. 

“You still haven’t congratulated her on her entrance into motherhood, Killian. It’s rude.” She had that stern, distinctly Granny look on her face. 

Hook chuckled darkly. “I’m the last person she’d want to hear that from. She made that quite clear,” he said bitterly, remembering the note after what was supposed to be the best night of his life. 

All of this because she wanted closure. Closure from a boy who was probably happily fucking that warrior maiden at this very moment. He didn’t hate her. But he loathed Philip and that woman more than he could bear. 

All because they had hurt her. 

Killian remembered the day she came back. 

It wasn’t raining. There was no celebration to ruin. It had been a normal sunny day and a breezy evening when she came back knocking on the door of the loft shared by Snow White and Charming. Hook had only been over at Snow’s rather unexpected dinner invitation. If he had known what was going to happen, he would’ve stayed far, far away. 

In the middle of surprisingly good and easy conversation between the three of them, there was a swift soft tap on the door. One he thought he would never hear again. He froze. 

Killian caught the worried look David and his wife shared. _They knew._

Snow White daintily patted her napkin on her lip and gave Killian a strained smile. “I’ll go grab the door.” She scooted her chair out and stood up. “David, why don’t you and Killian go to your office...”

David nodded. Killian could tell they were speaking to each other with their eyes, as married couples often did. As he had done once. 

“C’mon, buddy. I have some whiskey I’ve been saving for a rainy day”

David had to guide him from the chair by the elbow and past the kitchen down the hallway. Right when they reached the door, Killian had heard it. She was sobbing. 

“Killian...”

David held tightly on his arm, but Killian wretched it out of his grasp and almost wanted to sprint to wherever he heard her voice. Aurora’s voice. She was in pain and he had to do something. _Anything._ When he saw her all he could do was stare. And for another moment that night, he couldn’t move. 

There she was, his ‘Rora, on the floor, red faced and blue eyes bright with tears being held by Snow, who was attempting to soothe her. She was in that little purple floral dress she loved so much, but it hugged her tighter than it ever had before....

Killian knelt down to the floor and reached out for her, but she only wept louder and clung to Snow tighter. He stilled his hand for a moment and continued to reach out for her with both arms. He needed to hold her. He needed to touch her. He knew she would be alright if she would just...

“‘Rora...” he whispered softly 

Aurora held her hand in front of her pushing his good hand away. “Don’t touch me,” she begged. Killian felt a strong hand grip his shoulder, but he shrugged it off angrily and tried to reach for Aurora again. 

Snow quickly shifted her body to come between him and Aurora. She turned her head and gave Killian a look that told him he needed to leave Aurora alone. 

He sat back onto his heels. He should be here. He _loved _her. Why would he leave her? Why would he ever leave her? She was the one who left not him. If anyone needed comforting it was him, not Aurora. No, not Aurora who went back to that fucking prince, who did nothing but leave her...leave her like this.__

Killian suddenly felt physically sick. His love. His one _true_ love...she was...she... 

The former strong hand turned to two and helped lift Killian onto his feet. “Let’s go, buddy,” David murmured and led him back to the office again. David placed him in a comfy chair and somehow a glass of amber liquid was in his hand. Killian dropped it to the floor. He put his head into his hand and took in what seemed like hundreds of shaky breaths, breathing in and out. His stomach was still churning. 

_Old. Alone. Done for._

“Killian, I kn-" 

Killian looked up dangerously and growled out a curse. David wisely stayed silent and Killian put his head back in his hand and tried to breathe. He found it was so much harder than it had been only minutes before. 

He decided then and there that even if Aurora had never loved him, the least he could do for her was look out for her and her unborn child. He loved her and if leaving her alone would make her happy, he would. But she would never leave his thoughts. Never. 


	2. Part 2: In Which a Heart is Healed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And things figure themselves out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's part II.
> 
> Again, special thanks to asailoratheart and thatfilmgirl for all their help with this story. You seriously are amazing.

Over the next couple of days, Killian watched Aurora as she went around Storybrooke in her usual fashion. She went around town visiting the shopkeepers and merchants in the Olde Town. Then visiting Granny’s and then to see Mr. Gold to pay the rent she owed on her small apartment above to bakery in town and tell him she intended to move. 

Yesterday, Killian heard from Belle that Aurora had accepted the job she offered at the Storybrooke Library as Belle’s assistant librarian. Aurora didn’t need to know Belle was doing him a favor by taking on an employee she didn’t need. He intended to keep it that way. A single mother needed a steady job that was extremely flexible. 

That night he made a phone call he had been dreading. Of all the things he had done in his life, as a street rat, as a pirate captain, and as a man, dialing Emma Swan’s phone number at that moment was probably the most dangerous, scary, and probably bravest thing he had ever done. 

They had talked for a long time and Killian knew never to lie to Emma. He had learned that the hard way tied to a tree. 

Out of all the people in Storybrooke, he didn’t need to ask for a favor from Sheriff Swan. She beat him to the punch. The single mother had invited Aurora to stay with her and Henry until she was ready to live on her own again. She didn’t want Aurora to be as alone as she had been when she had given birth to Henry. 

Killian had heard that she found out her payments had been taken care of and not to worry about the closing fees of the flat. Rumpelstiltskin owed him a large debt. 

Today she had moved all her belongings to a room in Emma’s house. Packed that small yellow car was all Aurora had in the whole wide world. But she didn’t seem to mind. Killian watched as she was fluttering back and forth like a bird from the house to the car, humming along while we was walking down the street. 

Emma told him to come down and talk to her. And here he was. He just didn’t know what he was going to say.

Killian took a deep breath and released. This was Aurora. He didn’t have to be nervous. He loved her and he knew she loved him back, even if she had never said so. As his mother used to tell him when he was a little innocent curious boy, “You will always feel love in your bones.” And Killian could feel it. 

“Aurora,” he called as he approached her. 

She stiffened. So Emma hadn’t told her he was coming. This wasn’t going to end well. Aurora _hated_ surprises. 

“Aurora,” he said softer as he came closer, “I’m sorry about the other day...”

Aurora held up a hand and gave him a sad smile. “I wasn’t myself, Killian. It was a rough couple of months before I came back...” She bent over, picked up a box and held it in front of her.

“You shouldn’t be doing that in your-”

“Condition? You of all people know that when I need help I’ll ask for it. I’m only three months along. I can lift light boxes fine. Emma and David took care of the rest. I’ll see you around Hook.”

That was the deathknell. She _never_ used his infamous moniker. Not even when they had first met. She had been an incredible priss about it too. 

She started to walk back towards the house with the box, but Killian quickly blocked her. “We need to talk Aurora. We need to talk about this...us. What happened?”

Aurora grimaced. “We don’t need to talk about this now. I-I need to finish moving. Now if you’ll excuse me,” and with that she pushed right past him and went into the house. Like the sea dog he was, he followed her. 

Aurora placed the box down on the kitchen table and whirled around at him. “You’re still here? I told you I need to move”

Killian scoffed. “Really, Princess? We’re not in your kingdom any more. You can order me all you want, but I will never obey.”

“That’s rich, coming from you, Captain Hook!”

Killian clenched his hand into a fist. He had to stay calm if this was going to so smoothly. 

“Aurora, this baby-”

“This baby is none of your concern! You-you-” Aurora began to stutter. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. “You need to leave. I can’t...I can’t even think right now.”

“Aurora, we need to talk. If this is my baby, we need...”

Aurora had gone silent. Normally when she was angry she would mutter and yell, but only when she was furious did she go quiet. 

_Oh hells_. 

“Hook. This baby has nothing to do with you.”

He was stunned. The baby _wasn’t_ his?

“How does this not have anything to do with me? Do you remember that night, yes, _three months ago_ , where we...” Killian paused to get a handle on his anger which was steadily rising. “That night that I told you I loved you after we had been together nearly every single way a man and woman could be joined. And you left me a note when you left. A bloody note. That night, Aurora. I know you remember.” 

“Killian, I can explain. It’s complicated.” 

Aurora tried to move so the table came between them but Killian followed and grabbed her arm firmly, “Don’t run away from me again. I don’t think I can take it again, ‘Rora. Listen to me.”

Aurora jerked herself out of his grasp. “Don’t you understand, Killian, I need time. I need space.”

Now Killian was confused. Aurora needed space? The same Aurora who nearly suffocated him in an embrace when they’re sleeping in bed. The same Aurora who held his hand whenever they would walk around town, just to be close to him. The same Aurora who gave him a kiss and a hug whenever she felt like it. The same Aurora seemed to never get enough of the feeling of their bodies pressing together. The same Aurora who wanted to crawl inside his skin and never come out. That Aurora needed space?

“Space?!” He yelled incredulously, “ _You_ need space?”

Killian was so incensed he didn’t realize he had grabbed her left arm in his right hand tightly. 

“Killian let me go!”

“No! You’re going to listen to every damn world I say, Princess, and I’m not going to let you run.” Killian took slow breath while Aurora was stunned into silence. 

_Good_. 

“Whether or not you like it, Aurora, I love you. And that was the hardest thing I have ever had to admit to anyone in my life. I love you.” His voice began to crack, “And you left me.”

Aurora started to cry and he loosened his grip. To his surprise, she didn’t pull away from him, so Killian moved forward. He put his good hand on her cheek and wiped away her tears. His left arm rested on her shoulder. 

“I _love_ you, Aurora. Why?”

“Killian, I was...” She trailed off. She looked into his eyes for a moment and Killian hoped she would see him. But odds never really were ever in his favor. 

“I promised Philip, I wouldn’t talk about this with you. Not ye-”

Killian now saw it. He was so blind. That baby wasn’t his. 

Killian started to laugh. If he didn’t, he knew he would be crying. As pathetic and as poncey as it would have looked. A woman would have brought Captain Hook to his knees. 

“I see it now, _Princess_. Terrible to be fucked by a pirate, but worse to get a child off one.”

“No, Killian, its not-” 

Killian cut her off. He was hurt. This was the worst pain he had ever felt in his life. Aurora didn’t deserve the time to explain herself. He had given her plenty of chances.

“That’s it then. Fine. You finally got to fuck yourself Prince. How did that go?”

Aurora stood. Tall and firm and quiet but her blue eyes blazed in anger yet Killian could make out the tears there, pricking the corners and he wasn’t sure what was worse. The anger and hurt he felt or the disgust he had with himself for making her cry.

“Hey, why is the front door wide open? Aurora?”

Oh God. _Emma_. 

“It’s fine. We’re in the kitchen, Emma,” Aurora replied, her voice tight and controlled but there was a thickness on the edges and he stepped back from her until they were near the opposite sides of the room. His hand burned, his neck burned and she was looking at him like she wasn’t sure what she thought of him and God, what kind of man was he? No wonder she’d run off when he could be so ugly to the woman he claimed to love.

Emma walked into room and looked directly at Killian. He kept his face blank. There was nothing else he really could say. 

“Well, I hope you’re happy, Princess. You loved me once, you may not have said it, but you loved me. It was enough” Killian looked down at the floor then back up into her eyes. She was crying again and he couldn’t see her like that again and not touch her. He had to go or he’d do something he’d regret. 

“Aurora, I love you. And I hoped to God that would’ve been enough.”

And he left.

Killian had kept his distance ever since.

Somehow everyone had found out what had happened and it seemed that the entire town was looking out for him. Be it a nice quiet conversation with Archie in his office, or a quick stop into town for groceries, or just a kind smile every once in awhile, Storybrooke had finally accepted him fully. But Killian hated the pity and sympathy, no matter how well meant it was. 

He didn’t deserve it. He didn’t deserve any of this kindness when they should be shunning him. Had they not heard of the horrible way he’d spoken to Aurora that night? Hadn’t Emma ranted and raved? Hadn’t Aurora sobbed to some well meaning but gossipy friend? Yet here the grocer was talking about how glowing and healthy Aurora was when she last stopped in and how motherhood would suit her just fine when Killian went to restock on whiskey.

And the week before that, Ruby knocked on the door to his cabin on his yacht that was docked in the Storybrooke marina with a huge basket of food, a thermos of tea and an ear willing to listen like she always did. Maybe Aurora didn’t tell her anything, but Killian remedied that. Yet still Ruby came every Tuesday and Sunday night to keep him fed and accompanied. 

The most unappreciated had been when he had gone to get his prosthetic fixed by Dr. Whale. Like usual, he was the craven hedge-born miscreant that he had always been. 

Killian was sitting on the exam table waiting awkwardly while the “good” doctor was fiddling with his hand. 

“You know, sex with pregnant women is _highly_ underrated...”

Killian closed his eyes and imagined the worst torture he could come up with for Whale to keep him from pummelling him into oblivion. But in his usual form, Whale continued. 

“I mean, she’s lonely and she has all those hormones. I mean if I could get my hands on her...” Whale trailed off dreamily. 

This man was going die a horrible painful death now. Killian would make sure of that, but only after his prosthetic was fixed, he reasoned.

“She looks so sweet, you’d never know that she would be such a minx in-”

Killian didn’t let him finish. He had punched him in the face and stalked angrily out the door without his fixed hand. It was a wonder he didn’t beat the man to death. 

Later, David found him lying down on the bench in front of the café across the street from the library looking like a miserable vagrant in his old leather jacket and his bad arm across his face. Killian knew he was prone to the dramatic, but right now he didn’t care who saw him. 

“You left your hand at the hospital. Whale says to thank you for the black eye.”

Killian moved his arm to glance at his friend. “Leave me alone, Charming. “No one asked you for one of your lectures on being honorable and noble. He was being a git,” he muttered. 

As best friends tend to do, David ignored him and sat down on his legs. Killian groaned at the weight. 

“Get off me.” Killian tried to shift his legs to get David to move, but he wouldn’t budge. _Fabulous_. Killian need to resort to more effective methods. “You’ve gained some weight there, Charming. Lay off the chocolate bars a little.”

David pointedly ignored him, yet again. What was with people today?

“I thought you would avoid this place like the plague...” 

Killian sighed. It was going to be that kind of conversation. Great. 

“I’ll talk if you get off my legs,” Killian grumbled. Luckily his friend was in a benevolent mood. 

Killian sat up and slouched. “I thought I’d avoid it too...” he admitted. Killian looked forward at Storybrooke’s little library. He refused to go in, but there were times he sat down at this bench just to catch a glimpse of her. 

Killian looked straight forward and rested his elbows on his knees. “She’s lost to me now, David. My sunshine, my freedom, my northstar...She’s gone...”

David chuckled. “Are you drunk, Killian?”

He pointed down to a bottle wrapped in a brown paper bag on the ground, “Just a wee bit.”

David sat back in to the bench and reclined. 

“You’ll find her. You’ll always find her.”

Killian rolled his eyes. He was done with this true love nonsense. “That’s the best you can come up with Charming? We live in the same bloody town you halfwit.”

David shrugged, “And here I thought you were a poet, Killian.” 

Killian leaned down and picked up the half empty bottle of liquor and took a long swig. “It doesn’t matter anymore. There’s nothing left for me here.” He took another swig. 

David looked thoughtful for a moment, but kept silent. 

“What do you have to say now, _Prince Charming_? You’re aching to say it, just spit it out.” Killian growled out, noticing his friend’s hesitance.

“Well, I was thinking...”

_Oh really? Fancy that_...“What, Charming? Talk.”

“Well, you know librarians aren’t paid very much, but they still deserve nice things.”

_Oh_. Killian hadn’t expected that. 

David continued, “and you lead the life of a millionaire playboy...”

Killian glared at him

“Fine. Not playboy...”

Killian nodded. He _did_ have the money after all...

“Do something with it.” David looked straight at his friend and smiled, “I’ll help you every step of the way, buddy. You can count on me. You know that.”

Killian gave his friend a half-hearted smile. 

David patted him on the back. “And I forgot to mention, you know that old house by the docks that the owners have been hoping to sell?”

Killian nodded. He knew the place. It was a bit run down, but serviceable. Large enough for a family. It needed a lot of work.

“Why?”

David patted him on the knee as he got up from the bench moving to leave. 

As he was leaving he turned his head over his shoulder and said, “I told them you were interested.”

_Bugger_. 

And that’s how he and David began fixing a house. It wasn’t in too bad of a shape, so it went pretty quickly. Generally they worked most afternoons and on weekends and Killian’s lack of a left hand didn’t speed things up, but they were able to remodel the house within four months. Then Snow and Red fixed up the interior. Surprisingly taking his tastes into account, but adding touches of whimsy to make it seem more like a home. 

To his chagrin they had set up a nursery without talking to him about it. Killian had to remember never to tell David his ideas when he was drunk. He had thought he had kept that little tid bit to himself. But in true David fashion, he pulled it out of him, whilst inebriated, then later told his insufferable wife, who then told Ruby and together they set it up. 

Even before David had gotten him to confess that he had gotten the house for Aurora, he had thought about how to give it to her. He didn’t need the space anyway. What use did an old bachelor like him have for a house? At first he was going to simply give her the deed to the house and be done with it , but Snow reminded him that Aurora would never accept it. So instead, he figured he would ask for rent, at an incredibly low rate, to save her pride. 

One Saturday while they were fixing up the house, David was complaining about Killian’s cooking skills. 

“You can’t have Ramen three times a day. Just go to Granny’s,” David whined. 

So Killian made a quick lunch run to Granny’s calling Ruby to order before he got there. As he opened the door and walked in, he almost turned right out and left. 

There she was sitting by the window, laughing with Belle. Looking normal. 

“Hey there, Hot Stuff.”

_Ruby, Thank God_.

He turned his head and smirked. She was like a sister, but it was nice to be catcalled by waitresses like he used to. Slipping into old habits, he winked at her. “Always a pleasure to see you, darling.” Ruby chuckled, but that was the only laughter in the room. Aurora’s had stopped. 

_That was interesting_.

Ruby picked up a basket from the back counter and said, “I’ll go to your place to get the plates later. Are you going to be on the boat or at the house?”

“I’ll be at the house. David and I want to finish up the upstairs plumbing today.”

As he turned to leave Belle’s voice stopped him, “You have a house now, Hook?”

Killian wanted to avoid looking in that general direction, but it seemed fate had other plans. So he turned, looking at the two women in their booth. Aurora was stiff backed, shoulders squared looking resolutely at the food in front of her while Belle was more welcoming. Her expression openly curious, a slight smile on her face which he found interesting.

So he smiled at her a tad sheepishly, “Yes. After about 20 years living in a cabin, I supposed a home seemed like a nice change.”

Belle smiled warmly and Aurora continued to pick at her fries. “I’m glad,” Belle congratulated. “Good luck.”

With that, Killian went back home. He was proud of himself when he didn’t give Aurora a second glance, but he still regretted it. He saw her face very little lately and he missed her. When Killian got to the house, he set the basket down on the table and settled in to eat what Granny had packed. It lacked her usual flair, but soup and sandwiches felt great about now. 

David soon came down, his usual flannel shirt replaced by some old grunge-y t-shirt. “You know you could’ve called me to let me know you got in. I’m the one who was working on that horrible bathroom, while you got to go to Granny’s,” David said as he sat down at the table. 

“And have to share with your bottomless stomach? I don’t think so,” Killian sassed. 

“How was Ruby?” David asked, making conversation as he munched on a sandwich. 

“Fine. Belle and Aurora were there.”

“Oh yeah. They’re there almost every Monday to Saturday from like 1 to 3,” David said nonchalantly. He gestured to the the extra two sandwiches, “You want those?” Killian shook his head. 

He knew how he could see her. He didn’t have to try and pretend to have business at Emma’s or go to the library to check out yet another book. He could just sit in the back of Granny’s with some coffee 

And all of this led to him sitting down in the booth at one o’clock on the nose, with a mug of coffee and the newspaper on that Friday afternoon. 

Killian took another sip of coffee. Thankfully warm this time thanks to Granny. 

_So twins_...

Killian made a mental note that he needed to buy another crib for the nursery. Luckily there was enough room to fit two. 

“Is it two girls or two boys?” Ruby asked excitedly. 

“Twin girls,” The smile she gave Ruby radiated warmth. “Two girls are considered good luck back at the Sands. Its a sign of a successful match, they say.”

_Oh really?_

He was surprised by the smile that was widening on his face. He couldn’t stop. He didn’t know why, but hearing her still talk about her homeland reminded him of better days, sweet awkward kisses from a princess, and adventure. It reminded him of the first time he met her. 

“Congratulations, ‘Rora.” The call came unbidden from lips and Aurora gave him one of her rare shy smiles. She must have been surprised he had talked to her. She was so confident all the time, so much like the princess she had once been, it was times like this when she was off her guard, that Aurora was the most beautiful to him. 

“Thank you, Killian. That means a lot.”

Next to Aurora, Ruby gave him a look that made her look like a proud mother hen. Might as well make that smug smile a bit wider. 

“I should’ve said it sooner though.”

_That did it_.

Killian moved up and out of the booth and gave the women a winning smile that had once made womens’ legs turn to jelly. “I’ll see you around, ladies.” 

When Killian got to the house, it finally felt like home. He felt happy and it was simply because she had smiled at him. He may be lovesick, but for once he didn’t care. 

He spent the next several hours trying to coordinate how to double nearly everything in the nursery. Not only the crib, but _everything_. He’d promised himself that Aurora’s child...children would want for nothing and he meant it. 

Killian wasn’t quite sure how long he spent in the nursery shoving things around. The half moon rose higher and higher into the sky, sounds of the ocean growing quieter as the night wore on. He was sandy eyed and heavy limbed by the time his cellphone vibrated across the top of the dresser where he’d left it next to the little sailboat lantern and he snatched it up.

It was four in the morning -- when had that happened? -- and Emma’s name blinked merrily at the bottom of the screen. What the hell was she doing calling at four in the morning? Something bubbled up in the pit of his stomach and he flicked the phone open. “What is it?” he asked in an odd tone.

“Killian, you have to come to the hospital now. Aurora’s water broke earlier yesterday afternoon in Granny’s and she’s been in labour for the past 12 hours. But there have been complications and...”

Killian felt the color drain from his face and he sat heavily in the first chair he could find because he wasn’t quite sure his knees were going to hold up. Which turned out to be a good thing, considering the rest of what Emma was saying.

“There’s something else. Aurora didn’t want me to tell you but these kids are yours. I don’t know why she waited so long, but you’re a father now and if you don’t get down to the hospital now, I’ll be sure to make your life in Storybrooke a living hell. That’s a promise.” And she hung up. 

Killian nearly dropped the phone. He was almost positive that those babies weren’t...

The phone rang again. David. 

The conversation went much the way it did with Emma, without Killian being able to say anything. “Look, buddy. I’ll be there in five minutes to pick you up. Don’t even think of driving to the hospital right now.” And then he promptly hung up. Like father, like daughter...

Then it really hit him. He was having two girls. He was having two daughters. Two little things that would be part pirate, part princess, and everything in between. If the women of Storybrooke were anything to go by, he was the luckiest man in the world. 

There was a strong knock at the door. Killian wasn’t sure if he could get up from his chair. The knocking turned into banging. David was yelling through the door, “Open the door. We need to go now!”

That prompted him. He didn’t even know if he was properly dressed but he didn’t care. He ran to the door and opened it, letting David inside. 

David looked him up and down. “You’re going to a hospital in boxer-briefs? I gave you five minutes.” Killian looked down. So he was. That could potentially be a problem. “I’ll grab your clothes just stay here.” David tore up the stairs to his bedroom, leaving Killian standing in the open doorway. It wasn’t like him to be so stunned but he was reeling. It was still dark what with it being so early and he blinked, squinting as he looked out the door.

In a few moments, David came down with a pile of clothes and a pair of boots. “These’ll have to do for now.” David propelled him out the door, shoving the clothes in his arms. “Change in the car.”

As they were walking, David passed him the clothes and pushed him into the passenger seat of the truck. “Do you know how hard it is for a man with one hand to try and button a shirt, Mr. Flannel? Why do you think I wear t-shirts all the time?” David glared at him as he was getting into the driver’s seat. 

“Just change. You’re about to be a father.”

That shut him up. 

The drive to the hospital in Storybrooke wasn’t very long, and Killian had managed to get everything on and the shirt at least halfway buttoned before David pulled into the parking lot. 

The next couple of minutes blurred together. He could barely remember getting out of the car and walking into the building. All Killian could think of was Aurora was here having his children and he needed to see her. 

David must’ve been talking to the nurse at the desk because Killian was soon pulled down a hallway and they soon walked through a door labeled ‘Maternity Ward’. They passed through to a waiting room where Snow, Emma, Belle and Ruby were sitting. 

Snow stood up and took Killian’s hand. Any other day, he would’ve though she had gone crazy, but the soft hand in his felt nice and make him feel connected to something. 

She lead him back to one of the drab chairs in room sat him down, but still didn’t let   
go of his hand. “David, can you please ask one of the nurses to tell Dr. Merryweather the father is here?”

_Father. It was really happening._

David nodded to his wife and walked up to the nurses’ desk. After a couple moments he came down and sat on the other side of his friend. “It’ll be alright, buddy. She’s had an incredibly healthy pregnancy. She’ll be fine.”

Killian didn’t hear him. In fact he couldn’t hear anything except the pounding in his chest. He couldn’t feel anything except Snow White’s hand in his. Not even the worried stares of her friends sitting all around him. 

Then there was a figure blocking Killian’s view of the beige wall he’d been staring into. That figure had a cane and a cup of coffee. _Gold_.

“You aren’t taking them away from me, “Killian growled. It was the first thing he had said in the last twenty minutes. “You’ll never touch them.” He gripped Snow’s hand tighter. 

“No fussing, Hook. Just came to give you something to help you keep your strength. You’ll need it,” Gold said as he placed the cup in his hands. He then walked over to the empty seat next to Belle, pulling her hand in his lap. He then picked up a random magazine and didn’t look up again. 

Killian went back to staring at the wall. He was nearly shaking in anticipation. He needed to see Aurora. He needed to make sure she was alright. Why hadn’t the doctor come by? Was the problem worse than they originally thought? 

“Are you alright?” Snow whispered softly next to him, reaching a hand out to still the one methodically peeling the side of the cup Gold had just handed him. “I know this is all sudden, but Aurora had her reasons. She didn’t know how you’d react. And...”

“You knew? How could you know she was carrying my children and not tell me?” Killian placed the coffee cup down on the little table in front of them. “She could tell you, but I only found out when it was almost too late? Why? What did she have to hide, Snow?”

Snow squeezed her hand a little tighter, but Killian pulled his hand out of her grip. 

“Where is she?” he asked, his voice flinty as he quickly stood up out of his chair. “What’s her room number?” Killian looked around at the group surrounding him. They stayed silent. 

“Please.”

“Room 274,” a voice from behind him said. Killian turned around to see a short plump woman with a kind face. She had green scrubs and a white lab coat. Finally. The doctor. “She’s not receiving any visitors at this present time.” Her tone left no room for argument. 

Killian brought himself up to his full height and gave her the coldest glare he could muster. He hadn’t been called a villain for nothing back home. Dr. Merryweather, however didn’t look impressed. No, instead she chuckled. 

_Great. They had the funny doctor. Splendid._

The doctor looked over at Emma. “This is the father?” 

Emma nodded. “Is Aurora okay?”

Dr. Merriweather nodded. “She’s just received the epidural. In a few minutes you all will be able to go see her for a moment.” She gave the group a rather mediocre glare, “As long as you don’t tire her out.” She turned to Killian, “Dad, you come with me.”

Killian looked back at David, who gave a small supportive smile and nodded. The women of the room were smiling. This was really happening. 

“Well come along then. We haven’t got all morning,” and with that the doctor turned out into the corridor and Killian had to jog to keep up with her. Admittedly, she was faster than she looked. 

In no time, Killian stood in front of a door labeled ‘274’. She was right there. All he had to do was walk a couple of feet. 

The doctor walked in before him, announcing her presence. “Are you feeling better Aurora?”

The little moan he heard terrified him. Killian was rooted to the spot. He couldn’t see her from the doorway, but he could hear her shifting around on the bed. 

“A little better...”

The doctor hummed, “You’ll feel better in no time.” She reached for the chart at the foot of the bed and looked over at the door. “Well come on in. No one is going to bite you,” Dr. Merryweather joked good-naturedly. She turned to the form on the bed he could make out through the curtains, “Daddy’s here. He’s come to take over for those friends of yours,” she said as she began to write little notes on the clipboard. 

“Killian...?” 

Maybe it was how weak she sounded or how vulnerable he was at that moment, but hearing her say his name spurred him into action. He nearly ran over the doctor to get to her. No one else mattered anymore. Luckily the doctor was quick and left them alone soon enough.

And there Aurora was looking as gorgeous as ever. She was curled up on her side clutching her belly. There were dark smudges under her eyes and she looked exhausted. The blue hospital gown was wrinkled and she looked absolutely miserable lying there. But when she looked at him, she smiled. “Are you okay? You look like hell.”

Killian let out a nervous chuckle, “Aren’t I the one who is supposed to ask you that, Princess?” His hand went in the pocket of his jeans, while he stayed standing. He didn’t know what to do with himself now that he was here. 

Aurora closed her eyes and moaned again. Killian’s awkwardness only lasted a moment. Instantly he knelt on the floor next to the bed, grabbing her hand and bringing it to his lips. He whispered words of encouragement as she gripped his hand more and more tightly.

After what seemed like a lifetime, Aurora released her grasp on his good hand and looked at him, “Thank you.”

Killian smiled warmly and kissed her forehead. _God he missed kissing her, even if it was this chaste_. “You don’t have to thank me for anything, lass. In fact,” he paused as took up her hand and kissed her palm, “I’m the one who should be thanking you.”

Aurora sighed as he kept her hand in his grasp. It sounded like she missed his touch almost as much as he missed hers. She took his hand in both of hers and placed his palm over her heart.

Killian must have died. Some higher power was playing with him. He had resigned himself to the fact that he would never touch Aurora again and yet here he was. He had nothing to lose now. 

“I love you, ‘Rora,” he whispered as she had clung tighter to his hand, pressing it into her chest “I’ve missed you so much...”

Aurora looked up at him from under her lashes, her eyes red rimmed but still bright. “I’m sorry. I should’ve told you. I was just scared of what would happen. The last time I ever loved anyone, I lost them. All of them.” Her breath hitched and Killian’s heart broke. “I couldn’t lose you too.”

He looked at her, as if for the first time. “Scared, Aurora? You could’ve said something. You didn’t have to run from me,” Killian leaned in closer, “I would’ve listened.”

Aurora let out a shaky breath. “I know that now, but then? You told me all these wonderful things and I was scared I was going to ruin everything. I thought that as long as we never said anything, no one could touch us. No curse could touch us.”

Killian thought he understood, but he let her continue, but right his hand on the bed, hoping she would grab it again. She didn’t disappoint. 

“I went to go see Philip the next day, because I didn’t know what to do. I wanted you, but if having you meant you may get hurt...” Aurora choked down a sob. Killian wiped at her tears with his thumb. “Why are you being so nice, Killian? You should hate me,” she said with a sniff. 

Killian smirked down at her. “I should, shouldn’t I?” Killian couldn’t help but tease her a little. “But that’s love, ‘Rora. I could never hate you. Ever,” he soothed. 

“But the twins...”

“Well, girls mean its a good match, right?” Killian asked. Aurora nodded. “Then what do we have to worry about, Princess?”

Aurora gave him a small smile and nodded. “You want to feel them? They’re giving me a hell of a time right now.”

Killian nodded. He wanted to touch her, but for the first time, he was going to meet his girls. 

His girls. It was surreal. 

He stood up and sat next to Aurora on the bed. He reached out with his hand. “May I?” Killian asked hesitantly. Aurora smiled beatifically and guided his hand to her belly. At first he didn’t feel anything, but the soft cotton of the hospital gown, but then there it was, a strong little kick into his palm. Then there was another one. 

He looked straight into Aurora’s eyes. Killian was sure his soul was laid bare to her in that moment. But her face fell. 

“I shouldn’t have kept them from you,” Aurora whispered. 

Killian shook his head and tipped up her chin. “We’re together. That’s all that matters.” And then he kissed her. It was small, soft and extremely chaste, not even close to what he had been dreaming of for months. But somehow it was better.

He pulled back and gave her a grin. “I’ve been needing to do that for a while.”

Aurora grinned right back, but her face went serious again. “We still need to talk, Killian.” Aurora _would_ think now was the best time to have a serious conversation.

Killian nodded and pulled up the chair. “Alright.”

Aurora shifted on the bed a little. “You know I went to Philip, but I really was going to be a weekend like I told you in that note. And then I thought I needed to be away from Storybrooke for a while. I was looking for an apartment, but I couldn’t bring myself to stay away. After that, Mulan wanted some help with planning the wedding-”

Aurora stopped her explanation and moaned again. Killian grabbed her hand and began his soothing ministrations, but she began to wail in pain. Suddenly he heard rapid beeps of the various machines Aurora seemed to be connected to. 

_No_...

Aurora was sobbing his name and grasping his hand for dear life. Killian was leaned over her shaking body, kissing her forehead and telling her everything was going to be alright. He turned his head to see doctors and nurses coming into the room. Out of the corner of his eye, Killian caught sight of red staining the otherwise clean white hospital sheets.

They were checking the many machines and pushing him away from the bed, but he wouldn’t budge. He kept up trying to soothe her, but she continued to sob in pain. He looked down the bed again and there was so much blood. Soon there was so much noise in the room that Killian could barely hear Aurora whimper, “Don’t leave me...” He gripped her hand tighter. 

“Sir, we have to take her to the OR for an emergency c-section. We have to go now.”

Killian ground his teeth. “I’m not leaving her,” he said firmly. 

The nurse smiled sympathetically, “I know its scary, but we need to take her now. Any later and it could get dangerous.” She then pried their hands apart and the other nurses started pushing the bed out of the room with Aurora screaming for him. He almost ran to follow, but David stood in front of him blocking his exit. 

“Get out of the way! She needs me!” Killian could still hear her sobs. 

David held his ground as Killian tried to fight his way past him, but eventually, he calmed down and relaxed into his friend’s bear hug. 

“She...she’s...the girls...they’re...” Killian sounded like he had been in the worst fight of his life. “Charming...I need to see her. Please,” he said brokenly. “I just got her back. Please.”

David hugged him a little tighter. “It’ll be alright buddy. Let’s go wait with Snow and the others.”

David guided him back to the waiting room.

Killian must’ve looked every inch the broken man he’d just become because as soon as he walked into view, all three women descended on him. Snow pulled him into hug, Ruby grabbed his hand, and Belle rubbed his back and whispered word of comfort. He wanted to weep. All the women soon disengaged themselves, but Snow kept her arms around him. She was the only thing keeping him together. She lead him to the drab sofa and sat down with him, her arm still around his shoulders. Killian thought of his mother, so many years ago. She’d be in Snow’s place, but he was glad that someone taking over Susannah Jones place. 

There were only two times previously in Killian’s life he had felt totally helpless, but this moment had to be the worse. Snow White brushed his shaggy hair off his forehead. “She’s in good hands, Killian. She’ll be alright.” Killian barely noticed when David sat on his other side, blocking him from Mr. Gold’s view. 

“Thank you.” David just nodded and said nothing more. Nothing more needed to be said.

It was hours before anyone heard another word from Killian. He didn’t feel like speaking to anyone. He let every cup of coffee go cold and he barely noticed the words being said around him. Nothing mattered except for three people in a room somewhere in the hospital. He could do nothing. He had them, Aurora and the babies, for a brief moment and now they could be taken away. He leaned forward and put his head in his hand. Finally, he let a couple tears fall. 

A little after nine in the morning, a frazzled and tired looking Dr. Merryweather came into the waiting room. 

Snow was the first to notice. Emma had taken a brief time out to go to the station (Storybrooke still needed its sheriff), Gold had gone to do whatever it was he did, and Belle was getting food. “Any news?” Killian, half asleep in his worry snapped to attention at the noise.

The older woman nodded and smiled. “Mom is in recovery and the babies are getting cleaned up as we speak.” The mood of the entire room cheered up considerably. The group was smiling and people were hugging, but Killian had only one thing on his mind. 

“Can I go see her?” he asked, sounding meek for what may have been for the first time of his life. 

Merryweather smiled and nodded. “Of course. And the babies will meet you shortly.” She gestured for him to follow. 

They arrived back in the room, where only hours ago, Killian could’ve lost everything. And again, there she was, propped up on pillows, looking tired and pale. And still she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He walked up to the bed and sat down, grabbing a hand he had thought may never be warm again. 

Without ceremony, Killian leaned in and gave her the kiss he had been longing to give her, full of all the passion and love he had felt for this strong little woman. And Aurora being the competitive thing that she was gave it as good as she got. 

They were interrupted minutes later when there was a knock on the door and two nurses wheeled in the cleaned and swaddled infants. “Here they are, safe and healthy,” one of them announced. The other produced a clipboard, and asked, “Do we have names yet?”

Aurora gave him a wry smile. “How about you take one and I’ll take the other.”

One of the nurses picked up one of the babies and presented her to Aurora, “This one is Baby A.” 

Killian noticed her little red face was pinched as if she was ready to cry right as the nurse placed her in her mother’s arms, but it seemed Aurora was a natural. Almost as soon as the baby started to cry, Aurora bounced her arms up and down and murmuring nonsense, but the baby was nearly instantly calm.

The nurse was standing in front of him now with the other pink bundle in her arms. “And here’s Baby B.” She leaned forward to place the baby in Killian’s arms, but Killian shifted back a little.

“I only have one hand, I don’t want to...drop her,” Killian admitted. Everything in him wanted to hold that little thing, but he was worried. He looked over to Aurora, who smiled indulgently at him. 

“You won’t drop her. I promise.”

The nurse leaned forward again. “Prop your arms. Right hand on top.” Killian followed directions like the sailor he was trained so long ago to be. “That’s it.” And without ceremony there was a baby in the arms of Captain Hook. 

It must’ve been a surreal sight because he heard Aurora next to him giggling. He looked over at her. “Quiet you,” Killian admonished with a smirk. A little gurgle came from the little person he was cradling.

Killian thought it was curious. He had fallen in love twice in his life. The first time, it was for the thrill, the second was a slow and consuming burn, but this was a new feeling. This little thing was his and he was all hers. Everything now revolved around this tiny little girl in his arms. He was in love. It didn’t start like it did with Milah and their shared sense of adventure. And falling in love with Aurora had been a slow and sometimes agonizing process. This was new. It was immediate and strange, but left him feeling so full, his heart might burst. He now had more than one woman to protect. Now Killian had three. 

The baby in Killian’s arms squirmed a bit and he held her closer to his chest. “You’re a wily one, aren’t you?” He grinned down at his daughter. _His daughter_. She seemed to sigh in response. It reminded him of something, a sound from long ago, that Killian had almost forgotten. His mother used to sigh exactly like that, especially whenever he had done something incredibly naughty. Susannah Jones was a hard act to follow, but it seemed like his little girl would keep up. It was funny how life sometimes repeated itself. 

Killian looked over to Aurora. “Do you have names already picked out?”

Aurora shook her head. “I was thinking of Flora for one...but I thought maybe you may want to name one.”

He looked down at his little girl. “You’re our little Susannah. And your sister, with your mum, she’s Flora.” He chuckled a bit when Susannah moved against him. She gurgled again as if appeased. “Just like my mum alright.” Killian turned again to look at the woman who brought his two wonderful children in the world, his face serious. The grin on Aurora’s face nearly dropped. “I don’t think I’ve told you ‘I love you’ today, ‘Rora.”

“Oh?” Her eyebrow quirked and she smirked, a trait he was sure she had picked up from him. 

Killian moved closer and leaned in towards Aurora, Susannah still cradled in his arms. “No. I haven’t told the mother of my two wonderful girls how much I adore and love her. That needs to be remedied immediately.”

And Killian kissed his one true love and all was finally right with the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! I hope you guys liked the happy ending. I didn't like giving Killian/Hook all that angst, but that was where the story lead me. 
> 
> Next bits will be for 'Adventuring' and fluff stuff. Maybe even a sequel to this *wink wink*
> 
> As usual please let me know what you think :D
> 
> Thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess you noticed a cliffhanger there 'eh?
> 
> There will be more. :D
> 
> As usual, please let me know what you liked/didn't like/WHY DO YOU KILL ME WITH ALL THIS ANGST?
> 
> As an answer to that last one is: The hell if I know.
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
